


The Gangly Boy

by jelazakazone



Series: Mordred fics [11]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 5.09, Crack, Episode Related, F/M, Genderswap, Humor, Mildly Dubious Consent, Missing Scene, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 08:51:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/jelazakazone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens in that moment when Merlin disappears, Mordred has disappeared, and Arthur is alone with Gwen?<br/><a href="http://jelazakazone.livejournal.com/659030.html">Posted on LJ here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gangly Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fleete](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleete/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Chaste](https://archiveofourown.org/works/583570) by [fleete](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleete/pseuds/fleete). 



> So, when I saw 5.09 and The Dolma first appeared, my first thought was “the Dolma has tied Merlin up, had her way with him, and now she’s ready to serv(ice) the king.” Then I was talking with fleete who encouraged this nonsense, and that’s what this is. It’s all her fault. Also, there is a moment where Arthur is alone. Merlin has disappeared and Mordred hasn’t shown up yet. That’s when this bit occurs. There is definitely some time dilation going on and also some weird Dr Who stuff, probably. Let’s call this an AU, shall we? Thanks to fleete, for everything.

Merlin ducked through the narrow opening, entering a large cavern. Water dripped somewhere. He could hear the sharp “plink” of each drop. Maybe it came from one of the tusks suspended from the cavern ceiling. 

The Dolma stood in front of him, unperturbed, as though she’d known of his arrival.

“You,” Merlin hesitated, “you knew I was coming?”

“Of course. Nothing is hidden from the Dolma.”

Merlin thought he heard a muffled groan, but he was so focused on Arthur and Gwen’s plight that he dismissed it.

“Please, you are Arthur’s only hope.” He held out a lush velvet gown.

The old woman in front of him snorted and batted the gown away.

“You don’t think I’m interested in frippery frocks, do you?”

“Well, Gaius told me that you can’t get to a tailor. I thought you might like a fine new dress.” He drooped a little, but continued on. “You know, for payment.”

She threw her head back and cackled.

“Oh, my boy, payment.”

The sound of her voice send a thrill through him. Her magic was powerful.

“I am a recluse, but it does not mean I don’t miss the pleasures of the flesh.”

Merlin’s head swam. Was she trying to seduce him? That couldn’t be right.

She stepped in, close, and took the dress. With a deft movement, she whirled it over her head and it settled on her as though it had been tailored to her form. Then she placed an arthritic hand on his wrist, just where the jacket revealed the fine bones. His arm tingled at her touch. Must be magic, he thought.

“I’ll have my payment.” She leaned in. Merlin flinched, unused to such advances, but the moment her lips touched his, he relaxed, the touch oddly familiar. He melted into her kiss, caught up in the sensation of her soft warm lips against his and her tongue in his mouth. He grabbed her hips, wanting to grind his hips against hers and found himself suddenly gasping for breath, empty handed.

He whirled around. He was alone in the cave. Oh, no, he wasn’t alone. There was that moan again. Aroused, the moan sent shivers through his body. He followed it.

There, slumped against one of the cave walls, was a form. Man? Woman? The light was too dim to tell. Merlin started to feel anxious. He had to transform and get back out there. Time was slipping through his fingers. He wiped his palm against his leg feeling lush velvet. He discovered, to his horror, that he was wearing the dress.

How had that happened? The Dolma was wearing the dress.

Another moan distracted him. Lust shot through him, tingling from his groin to his nipples, making him woozy again. Was there an aphrodisiac in this cave, he wondered? He knelt down, gently touching the person’s shoulder.

Piercing eyes looked back at him, another shot of lust ran through him. 

_Mordred_. 

“What the hell are you doing here,” Merlin rasped out, unused to his new voice.

Merlin could feel the shudders wracking Mordred. His heart softened.

“Mordred, please. What is going on? We don’t have much time.”

“The Dolma took her pleasure from me, but left me wanting. She said it was necessary. Please,” he rasped out, looking hungrily at Merlin.

Blood rushed to Merlin’s groin and he felt the sensitive folds of tissue swell. His sense of urgency increased. He grabbed Mordred’s face, pressing his lips down on the full lips of one of Camelot’s finest. Gone were any concerns about Mordred’s loyalty. Merlin had needs.

He pulled Mordred to standing, surprised that he had to look up at him now. Another wave of desire crashed over him. He leaned in, kissing the man, fondling the crotch of his breeches. Mordred moaned. He pressed his thick cock into Merlin’s crooked hand. 

Impatient, Merlin reached up under Mordred’s chainmail and stripped his pants down, freeing Mordred’s hard cock. Now he understood. He needed to feed the Dolma’s magic.

He looked around, anxious to find her sleeping furs. 

“Mordred, we don’t have a lot of time here. Where are the sleeping furs?”

Mordred laughed now. He pointed down.

“Right here.”

Merlin pushed him down, pulling the chainmail up and over his head as he did so. Mordred lay back and Merlin positioned himself over him, pulling his skirts up. He was shocked at the ache in his cunt.

He wriggled himself on top of Mordred, delighting as he stretched around Mordred’s cock which slid past lubricated folds to fill him up. A groan escaped his lips and then he was rutting, fast and furious, rubbing his clit against Mordred’s belly, slamming down hard, wringing all of Mordred’s seed out of him, sucking it into himself.

Stars shone in front of his eyes; he tingled all over. He wanted to slump down, to rest, but there was something urgent he must do. He looked at Mordred, gaining his bearings.

“Arthur,” they said together. Merlin popped off. He grabbed Mordred’s chainmail and handed it to him. 

“Quickly, you must go out first, but do not sever our link and do not let Arthur know you’ve seen me. I will follow.”

When Merlin rounded the corner, hitching at his dress and adjusting his underclothes, he was impressed with Mordred’s appearance of total innocence, as though they had not been rutting like dogs in heat mere moments earlier.

Merlin decided he need to take charge. 

“Who are you? What business have you in this sacred place?”

“Are you the Dolma,” Arthur asked incredulously, “ancient sorceress of the Cauldron of Erinrod?”

Merlin spread his hands elegantly, encompassing himself, knowing they would understand the gesture, but he couldn’t help poking a little bit of fun at Arthur.

“Who else would I be?”


End file.
